Rose Pedal and the Decepticon
by Aztec98
Summary: I had to do a fairy tale for english so I made this. Hope you enjoy... Rose Pedal sneeks on a mission and falls in love with a sertin blue decepticon


Rose Pedal and the Decepticon

By: Cheyenne Allred

Once upon a time, in Jasper, Nevada, there was a princess named Rose Pedal. But, she was no ordinary princess. She was a giant robot, a Cybertronian if you will. Her father was the leader of the autobots, Optimus Prime. He was a caring and loving father, but he was very protective and almost never let Rosie go anywhere, especially on missions. She disliked this and constantly planed on sneaking out of base and following the team on missions.

These missions were to either scout for energon or fight decepticons. The decepticons were lead by a dark war lord named Megatron. His only goal was to defeat the autobots and destroy their allies. He was feared by everyone in the base, especially by Rose Pedal.

One day the 'bots were called on a mission to raid a decepticon energon mine. Optimus called up his best and only troops, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen. Their medic, Ratchet, opened the space bridge to the mine. "Autobots, Role out!" yelled Optimus, as they drove through the portal. Little did everyone know is that Rose Pedal followed them through.

When Rose came out on the other side she was overwhelmed. The mine was filled with decepticons, inceticons, and vehicons. She, scared out of her mind, tried to go back through the bridge, but to her demise it closed. She looked around and ran for a tunnel to hide in. She dodged shots and ran past energon cubes. Some shots bounced off the swords mounted on her back. When she finally made it into the tunnel she rested agents a wall. That is until she heard the sound of heavy footsteps.

Fearing it was Megatron or another large decepticon, Rose Pedal hid behind a large pile of energon cubes. She watched in fear as a large blue decepticon stopped right in front of her hiding spot. The 'con had a patch on his eye and a cannon on his shoulder. He also had a fierce scowl planted on his face. Rose scooted back a bit and hit her back on the wall, which made one of her swords fall off her back and onto the floor with a thud.

The blue decepticon looked her way. He spotted the fallen sword on the ground and growled. He transformed his hand into a hammer and yelled "Come out and fight Wheelj…" He stopped dead in his tracks when he came around the side of the cubes. He laid his eye on Rose's body. The glow of the energon cubes eliminated her black and pink armor.

Rose herself had her other sword drawn. She was ready to defend herself, but when she saw the look on the decepticons face, she put it away. At the same time the large decepticon transformed his hand back and offered it to the autobot princess. She took it and stood up.

They stood there for a while, just staring at each other in disbelief. That is until Rose Pedal spoke up. "Why aren't you trying to kill me?" she asked with all innocence. He just smirked "Why aren't you trying to kill me, autobot?" Both of them where silent for some time once again. Then the decepticon broke the silence. "So what is your name?" Rose blushed a bit. She never would have thought that she would actually be having a conversation with a decepticon. "My name is Rose Pedal. What is yours?" This time the decepticon blushed, his red face turning even redder. "My name is Breakdown."

The two smiled at each other. Rose was about to ask another question when the tunnel entrance and exit were blocked by vehicons. Rose picked up her sword while Breakdown transformed his hands into hammers again. The vehicons charged and shot at the two. Breakdown shot and punched one after another. "Rose! Run and get to the autobots!"

Rose did what her, now, friend told her to do. She slashed con's and dodged shots. She caught sight of her father and ran as fast as she could towards him. He looked down at his daughter "Rose Pedal! What are you doing here?!" He yelled over blaster fire. She got out her own blaster and shot some vehicons. "I thought I could sneak out on a mission and show you what I can do."

Optimus growled and called his medical officer. Seconds later a ground bridge opened not too far away. "Autobots, grab and evacuate!" The team came back with ten well needed energon cubes and a well grounded princess. Optimus got down to his daughter's eye level. "Rose. Never do that to me again. You scared me and Ratchet to death." He then hugged her and sent her off to her room where she would stay for the next two days.

After that things went back to normal that is to the men. Arcee and Rose were off sides. The older woman knew that something was wrong with the princess. One day she got her alone in a spar. They both put up a good fight, but once again it was Arcee who had won. Before Rose could exit the room Arcee asked her a question "Rose. Did anything happen in the mine that I should know about?"

Rose froze and blushed. She then turned and shut the door, locking it as well. "It depends. Do you promise not to tell Optimus?" Arcee crossed her hart and sat down to listen. Rose sat across from her and start to tell the older 'bot what had happened that day in the mine. Once she was done Arcee was astonished beyond all measure. "You're in love with a decepticon?" she gasped as Rose blushed "You ARE in love with a decepticon!" Rose looked at Arcee confused. She pulled out a picture of her and a red and white 'con. "Don't worry. I am too" Arcee then got up, smiled, and walked out of the room leaving Rose to her thoughts.

Seconds later she was called to do patrol around the perimeter of the base. Rose pumped her fist in the air and ran to the main room where she was briefed by her father. She then hugged him and transformed, burning rubber, and driving out of the base and into the dark night.

She drove as fast as she could down the dark road. Her sleek sports car mode was cutting through the wind. She was about to make a turn when a large blue SUV almost ran into her. She skidded to a stop. "Watch where you're going!" she yelled. The SUV chuckled and transformed into Breakdown. "What? I was in a hurry to see a friend." She transformed "Let me guess, Bulkhead?" They both laughed. "No, Rose. I was talking about the princess. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend." He then took her hand in his making the pink tint of a blush cover her face. He pulled her closer to him and smiled warmly "Are you okay with that?"

She smiled and looked up at him. "I think I can live with it." The two stood there staring into each other's eyes. "Rose broke the staring and hugged her big, blue, boyfriend. "Breakdown. I missed you." He hugged her back with his large arms. "I missed you too Rose, and I don't want to anymore" Rose thought for a second "What do you mean?" He then pulled her off of him. "What I mean is that you and I run away together, away from all of this war and hatred."

Rose was shocked. Was he really suggesting that she run away with him? She thought for a long while which made Breakdown worry "Rose. Is that okay with you, if we run away together?" He used one of his large hands to make her look at him. She had tears in her eyes which made him worry more "Rose?" He hugged her and she let little tears fall on his dull blue armor. "Breakdown, I just don't know. I mean, it's just such a big decision that I have to make."

Breakdown just stood there holding his princess. "I know it is a big decision Rosie, but if we continue this and stay with our leaders, we will probably never see each other again." Rose couldn't disagree with that logic. Megatron would keep Breakdown cooped up in the warship while Optimus would make Rose stay in the base forever. She closed her eyes "Breakdown, I know you love me and I love you too, but I need to think about this, maybe one more day?"

He let go of her and smiled "I can live with that." Just then they were hit with the rays of the early rising sun. Rose nearly jumped out of her armor "Optimus is going to ground me forever if I don't get back to base now" Breakdown kissed her on the cheek "Then run" She then transformed and speed down the road and into the base where she was greeted by Smokescreen.

He had his arms crossed and stared at her. "Why were you out so late, Rose?" She blushed and bit her lip "Well I was out and I saw a group of decepticons so I hid in a cave." Smokescreen got closer to her and picked a blue paint chip off of her armor "Then why is this on you? You didn't engage them without calling base, did you?" Rose panicked and transformed speeding down the hallway to her room. Smokescreen pounded on her door "Rose! Tell me what you did on patrol!" She kept the door locked and called Arcee

"What is it Rose?" She asked annoyed. "I need you to come in my room now!" Rose yelled. There was a groan on the other line "Fine, I'll be right there" Rose stayed on her bed until she heard the sounds of blaster fire and Smokescreen yelping in pain and cursing at the older woman. Rose unlocked her door and let her in. Arcee's dark blue armor was covered in red scratch marks while Rose's was littered with blue paint chips "What did you do last night?" they asked each other. They then laughed knowing the answer. They both chatted for a while after and then Rose asked the question.

"Should I run away with Breakdown?" Arcee was shocked." Run away with Breakdown? Rose, this is a big decision." Rose looked down and picked off a paint chip "And I know that Arcee, that's why I called you up here." Arcee thought for a second "Well it depends. If you really love him, and you want to stay with him then go with him" Rose looked at her friend "But what about you guys and dad?" Arcee placed a hand on the young 'bots shoulder "You don't really help a lot, but we will miss you." The two then hugged.

The next day Rose was on patrol again. She met up with Breakdown in the same spot as the day before. They transformed and looked at each other "So Rose, what do you say?" She smiled "I chose to run away with you" Breakdown smiled and hugged Rose. They stood there until they heard two engines. They both transformed and parked next to each other, turning off their headlights. To their surprise they saw a blue motorcycle and a red sports car pull out. They both transformed and hugged.

Rose and Breakdown nearly tipped themselves over. The car and cycle was Arcee and Breakdown's partner, Knockout. Rose transformed and crossed her arms "Well, well, well. If it isn't Arcee and her 'con" They both pulled back and looked at Rose wide eyed. Breakdown transformed next, getting behind Rose. "Well now I know it's not just street races you're going to, Knockout" The sleek, red, 'con chuckled. "At least I know I'm not alone." The two chuckled and hugged their girls. "Should we get going then?" Breakdown asked the group. They all nodded and transformed, leaving the war behind them.

Over the years Arcee, Knockout, Breakdown, and Rose Pedal lived their lives all over the world. They finally decided to stay in an abandoned energon mine, which is where Arcee and Rose gave birth to their children Eclipse and Smolder. And they lived happily ever after…

The End


End file.
